


The Sinful Corruption of Sarah Williams

by TrueLoveBeliever



Series: One Shots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Bratty Submissive Sarah, Collars, F/M, Gags, Glove Kink, Kink Negotiation, Manipulative Jareth, Nipple Clamps, Riding Crops, Ring gag, Scarves, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, dominant Jareth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveBeliever/pseuds/TrueLoveBeliever
Summary: A brooding Goblin King just so happens to hear a certain Champion saying something she probably shouldn't have. Ah, well. What's said is said...and Jareth is determined not to let such a delicious opportunity slip through his fingers.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: One Shots and Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920364
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstraBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraBlack/gifts), [Telcontarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/gifts).



> I had originally started this as part of a Secret Goblin gift in LFFL, but I chose to go a different direction. I'm glad I did, for personal reasons...but in any case, here it is: my first Labyrinth fic.
> 
> This fic is for my Beta, AstraBlack, (who is so wonderful) and a certain obsessed Daddy Kink lover, Telcontarian, (who encouraged me to not give up on this fic)! You are both awesome!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Oh. One last thing...
> 
> There is a part in this where a certain fanfiction author's pen name is said in conversation. It worked with the dialogue and it made me laugh so....haha hope you do too!

Jareth often caught himself gazing into crystal balls to observe his Sarah. And she  _ was _ his, make no mistake: his to capture, his to tame, his to  _ rule _ . After all, doesn't a king need a queen at his side? He could think of none better than the girl who turned his world upside down.

And luckily for Jareth, Sarah was no longer a girl. She had left her childhood behind her years ago, and at the age of 25, she was nothing if not a woman. Sarah had come into her own, and he delighted in seeing her excel in life. The only problem in her success: the amount of male attention she received. 

Sarah was the epitome of female beauty with her dark tresses, alabaster skin, pouty lips, and eyes that crackled with verdant flames. Only a fool or a eunuch would be able to deny the allure of the elusive siren that she was, and unfortunately most men were neither when it came to her.

The thought of so many lustful idiots panting after Sarah had Jareth tightening his grip on the crystal, shattering it and watching the pieces fall yet vanishing before they reached the ground. Without a thought he conjured another one, broodily staring into its depths and willing for her to appear.

And appear, she did. His interest sharpened and he focused solely on the view before him. Sarah was in her living room, stretched out on her  _ couch _ of all places, and the wicked temptress was absolutely naked!  _ Naked _ , and toying with her body, moaning and panting in the dim light of the room's lamp.

Jareth was grateful he had worn his leggings; any other clothing against his lower half would be extremely restricting towards the growth that was straining in his nether regions. He wanted nothing more than to pop in for a visit and assist his precious Sarah so they could finish together what she had begun alone.

He could see that she was getting close; her moans louder, hands faster, breathing harsher. And...she was panting something. He touched the tip of his finger to the glass, amplifying the sound.

"Mmm…. _ please _ ….Goblin King…. _ Jareth. _ " 

A sinfully wicked grin lit his face. Well...he'd be damned. It appeared as if the lovely Sarah was feeling as desperate for him as he was for her. What an interesting and delicious turn of events. And she begged so prettily for  _ him _ , who was he to refuse? He rose from his throne, eyes still trained on the crystal. Just as she was about to reach completion, he vanished, appearing before her in her apartment.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Jareth purred, relishing in her shriek of surprise. Sarah tried desperately to cover herself with her hands as she sat up and gaped at him.

"What are you  _ doing _ here?" She demanded.

Jareth sighed. Such impertinence. He stalked towards the couch and plopped himself on the cushions. Ignoring her as she railed at him, he flicked his fingers and magicked her into the position he wanted: stretched out upon his lap with that beautiful derriere within striking distance.

"You were such a naughty girl, Precious. Touching this sweet little quim without my permission." He sighed before adding, "Sometimes I believe you enjoy acting the part of a brat so that I can take you in hand and correct you."

He stroked the bare flesh that was draped over his lap, gliding along with the tip of his finger. His sweet Sarah was gripping the pillow before her, red faced and mouth firmly closed...although he was certain that she had plenty to say. His Sarah, ever the argumentative sort, would try and persuade him to  _ not  _ swat her perky little bottom; but Jareth was not the type to deny himself that pleasure.

"Something to say, precious?" He teased, gathering her hair in his free hand and brushing it aside so that he could see her face more clearly. Sarah shook her head, refusing to meet his eye. "Oh, I see. You don't think you deserve this, do you?  _ Say it, _ Sarah. Say what is churning through that devious little mind of yours."

She squirmed in his lap, grinding against his crotch. Such a wicked girl-trying to distract him to avoid her fate. Not today, darling. He grabbed her hair and yanked, arching her back and drawing their faces closer together. "Do it, Sarah. Or this will be even worse for you." He hissed, his face darkening. Stubborn girl-she shook her head, twisting so that she could scowl at him.

"I won't." She spat. "I did nothing wrong!  _ You're  _ the one who broke in here and-and  _ interrupted _ me!"

They both glared into the other's eyes. He adored the fire within her; he loved when she would get frustrated and look at him with those emerald eyes burning with rage. But there was a time and a place, and  _ this was not it _ . SMACK! He struck her gorgeous bottom, delighting in watching the outrage overcome her features.

"That's one, love. How many do you think you deserve for lying to your king?" He asked casually, caressing the spot where he had slapped.

"You-" Sarah bucked, trying desperately to dislodge him as she released the pillow to try and strike at him. Jareth twitched his fingers and ropes appeared around her wrists, pulling her arms straight and over the side of the couch. "Damn it, Jareth! Let me go!" 

He tutted at her. "Cursing in a king's presence. My naughty girl, it seems like you don't know to quit while you're ahead." He caught a flailing foot and employed his magic to where her legs were tied and restrained the same way her arms were. Quite a sight they made-fully clothed Goblin King and his bound and naked prey, who was still cursing him furiously.

"When I get out of this, I  _ swear- _ !" Sarah snarled.

"It seems like you need help holding your tongue, Sarah mine. The infractions keep adding up, and most from that viciously witty mouth of yours." Jareth brought his hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth, before repeating with the other. He trailed the gloves along her cheek, stroking the leather against her face slowly.

"Shall I help you keep quiet, darling?" He murmured darkly. "Open your mouth, Sarah. I need somewhere to place these while I play with you." He rubbed them along her lips, teasing her mouth and waiting patiently for her to submit.

"I wish-" All he needed was her mouth to open, and he struck. He slid the gloves inside and snapped his fingers, transforming them into a ball gag that stretched Sarah's lips wantonly.

"Now, now. None of that." Jareth purred, grinning sharply at her moans. "Come now, Sarah. Haven't I been generous to you?"

"Gnruth?" She scoffed.

"Yes, darling. I always seem to be generous when it comes to you." He mused. "After all, wasn't it generous that I came when you called for me?" Sarah stilled. "Yes, precious. Now, how did it go again? Ahhh, yes. Something like….'Mmm…. _ please _ ….Goblin King…. _ Jareth',  _ I believe."

Sarah groaned a garbled "No" in reply, and he smirked at her embarrassment.

"Yes, darling. You called for me, and here I am. And for the moment, at least... _ you are all mine."  _ She shivered at the possessiveness in his tone, and his lips tipped up before he grew serious. He stroked her hair, the silky strands flowing through his fingers.

"Sarah." Jareth murmured. "How you turn my world, you precious thing." He continued to toy with her hair. "I came here with the intention of being cruel to you, darling. To punish and leave you as broken as I was all those years ago." He watched her hands flex and shoulders strain from trying to pull free. "Why can't I  _ hate _ you,  darling? Why do I feel the need to steal and keep you with me always?"

Sarah tried to speak, and he pulled at the gag, transforming them back into gloves that he dropped on her back. "It's like the book, isn't it?" She whispered, unable to look at him. "'But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers.'" 

Jareth laughed bitterly. "Is our plight really that simple? Love? Love, love, tra la la? Really, Sarah. Do you think so little of me as to believe that I would be afflicted by something as paltry as  _ love _ ?"

Sarah shifted and turned her head towards him. "I would think the world of you if you were." She admitted quietly. "It would mean that you feel as much for me as I...find myself feeling for you."

Jareth froze in shock. She...she what? "And what all do you feel for me, precious?" He asked numbly.

She huffed. "Aren't you the one who offered me my dreams once? What do you imagine I have dreamt about practically every night since coming back?"

"I couldn't possibly guess." And he  _ couldn't _ -somehow he was never able to bring himself to observe her dreams. While he would not admit it to any other, he could to himself: he was hesitant at what would be seen if he viewed her dreamworlds. It was bad enough to watch her in the waking world being close to other men...he would be unable to stand it if that carried over while she slept.

" _ You _ ." She confessed grumpily. "Always you. Haven't you ever wondered why I've never had a long lasting relationship? It's because every man I meet inevitably gets compared to you and falls miserably short of the mark."

Such a conversation could not continue in their current positions. Jareth waved his hand and Sarah suddenly sat beside him unbound and wrapped in a blanket he summoned from his castle. "Thank you." She cuddled into the fabric, turning so that they were face to face.

"I did offer you your dreams once." He said, eyeing her carefully before twirling his hand and presenting her a new crystal. "Shall I offer them again, precious?"

"I can't abandon my family." She replied sadly.

"Oh, Sarah. Do you not remember? I move the stars for no one...but I would move them for  _ you _ . You can  _ have _ both, precious. Not forever, but...long enough for you to choose."

Sarah blinked. "Choose?" Jareth cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"To stay in the human world and grow old and die, or to join me by my side as my queen and live forever."

"Queen?" She whispered, her green eyes wide and searching as they gazed at one another.

"A fitting title for the Champion of the Labyrinth, no?" He sighed. "Sarah, there is no other for me. Only you."

"And all I need to do is Fear you, Love you, Do as you Say and You'll be my Slave?" She asked, drawing away and crossing her arms. "That's not who I am."

"Sarah," he began seriously, "that is the duty of every subject to their king."

"What? What does that mean?"

"They  _ fear _ me, which leads to a healthy respect for their king. They  _ love _ me, as I do my utmost to protect their homes and my kingdom. They  _ do as I say _ so that our society prospers and thrives. In return for their devotion and loyalty, I am their humble  _ slave _ ; a servant to my crown." He explained.

Sarah was flabbergasted. "So...it wasn't some weird kinky sex thing?" She asked in a small voice. 

Jareth laughed, although not unkindly. "No, precious. It was not a 'weird kinky sex thing'." He teased lightly.

"That was just you asking me to stay and be a part of the goblin kingdom?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, Sarah. Merely an honored member of the court. At least...until you reached a more agreeable age. Then, all bets would have been off." 

Sarah fiddled with the hem of the blanket. "I'm at a more 'agreeable' age now." She murmured.

Jareth stilled. "Yes, you are." He agreed.

Sarah pushed her hair away from her face and cocked her head at him. "If I go with you...can I still return and see my family?"

His eyes flashed, glittering in the low light of the room. "For a while. But Sarah, if you come with me...I will not abandon you so easily. I aim to keep you, precious. I won't fight fair."

She regarded him gravely. "Just-just promise me, no more peaches. And when I make my choice, you will respect it."

"Very well, darling. Now," he smiled, "say your right words, precious." 

Sarah leaned forward and clasped his hand, entwining their fingers. "I wish-" she inhaled, "I wish to go to the castle beyond the goblin city, for as long as I desire."

Jareth gripped her chin in his hand, bringing her to meet his eye. "As my lady commands." Suddenly they were sitting on his throne, her perched in his lap. "Acceptable?" He grinned, basking in the incredulous look on her face. 

"We were  _ just _ in my living room." Sarah whispered with such childlike awe that had Jareth smothering a fond grin that threatened to overtake his face. By the stars, what this woman  _ did _ to him...

"And?" He drawled, determined to set aside such soft feelings in preparation for what he hoped would be the start of many salacious and deliciously wicked evenings together.

She laughed. "I forgot who I was speaking to. I'm human, remember; I'm not used to all of the magical stuff yet."

Jareth smirked. "Give it time." Sarah hummed, looking around with wide eyes.

"Jareth...where exactly are we?" She inquired after a moment.

"The throne room." He replied nonchalantly, before leaning back, elbow behind his head as he watched her.

Sarah clutched the blanket with tight fingers and gaped at him. " _ The throne room _ ? Jareth, I'm not  _ decent _ !" 

"Now, Sarah. You wished to come to my castle...you never specified which part." He leaned in and nuzzled at her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume; jasmine, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Fine! I wish I was fully clothed!" She snapped, trying not to shiver. Jareth slumped against her, sighing heavily. The next thing Sarah knew, she was in a lacy nightgown that hugged her curves and had delicate slippers on her feet. " _ This _ is fully clothed?"

"All of your important bits are covered, are they not?" Jareth asked innocently. 

She rolled her eyes. "You're completely incorrigible, aren't you?"

"Naturally, precious. Part of my kingly charm." He answered with a sharp grin.

"Mmhmm. Is there a bed or something I can go to sleep in…. _ alone _ ?" She finished pointedly.

"Let's be honest, dear. You and I both know you won't be sleeping in that bed." He rubbed his re-gloved thumb across her lips, eyes narrowed to watch triumphantly as they parted for him. He swiped his thumb back and forth, noting that her pupils grew and her chest began to lightly heave.

"And what exactly do you think I will be doing?" Such a breathless response; Jareth wanted to laugh at his approaching victory. However, it would not do to ruin the moment.

"Well, Sarah...it was rather... _unseemly_ of me to interrupt you earlier. And as your host, it would only be proper for me to ensure your comfort in my home." Her tongue went to lick her lips and pressed against his thumb. She shifted, and he growled at how warm her center was against his lap. 

"I don't think that would be wise." She whimpered. Jareth took his hand away from her mouth and wrapped it around the back of that delicately gorgeous neck, tilting her head and gazing down into those enchanting and bewitching eyes.

"Your body disagrees, pet. Tell me, Sarah, just how wet are you for me right now? If I were to investigate, how much of your fluid would be running down my fingers?" She moaned, her eyes nearly black with desire. "Yes, darling. Invite me to your bed. Allow me to help finish what you started."

"I-I-"

"I've  _ seen _ you, sweet. Watched as you take charge in every situation, but darling; doesn't it  _ exhaust _ you? Don't you want to let go, if only for one night? Come, precious. Say your right words, and I will be more than happy to grant you relief. Submit, and experience a taste of what I can offer you.  _ Say yes, Sarah _ ."

"Just one night?" She panted. He inclined his head. "I'm-I'm nervous. What if you-"

He interrupted. "Go too far? Do something you do not like?" Sarah nodded silently. "I have done this a very long time, pet. There is little chance of that. However, if at any point you desire we cease, say my name and we shall stop."

"Your name? What will I be calling you in the meantime?" Ah, his Sarah. Clever as a whip, his precious.

Jareth began planting kisses along her throat, working his way up to her ear. "Why…" nibble, lick, "the only appropriate address for a monarch, of course." He tugged her lobe between his teeth and nipped her lightly, enjoying the slight squeak she gave.

"Wha- _ What _ ! Would that be?" Sarah squirmed, grinding a little on his lap.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Jareth transported them to his room, employing magic so that Sarah was bound to the four corners of his bed with vibrant green scarves. "Comfortable?" He asked, trailing his hand along her ankle, testing that the fabric wasn't too tight against her fragile human skin.

"What is it with you and tying me up?" Sarah struggled, yanking against the bondage. A sharp WHACK against her inner thigh had her  _ strain _ against the bed, gasping at the pain. Looking down, she gulped at the riding crop Jareth was toying with. "What the  _ fuck- _ "

"Tsk, tsk, Sarah. Did we not discuss this earlier? Such foul language deserves punishment, does it not?" Jareth waved his hand, positioning her so that she resided on her belly with that lovely bottom facing upwards. "I had wanted to play tonight, pet. But it seems you are determined to be a brat, and a brat needs strict discipline...don't you, precious?"

"Wha- _ No _ !" She argued, bucking and twisting her head so she could watch him. "I'm not a brat, and you  _ surprised _ me. It wasn't f-" She trailed off, flushing.

"Why, dear girl, please don't let me stop you." He purred, "Finish your sentence, darling."

Sarah snapped out with reddened cheeks, "Fine! It wasn't  _ fair _ !"

Jareth chuckled, teeth glinting and eyes flashing. "I told you we were playing a game, and was benevolent enough earlier to warn you that I wouldn't fight fair. Tonight is not about  _ fair _ , precious. It's about  _ pleasure _ ."

"And  _ pleasure _ is you smacking me with a riding crop?" She demanded.

"It will certainly please me." He quipped, gliding the leather across her rear, smiling at how she tensed. "Tell me, Sarah...how did it feel when I spanked you earlier?"

She was quiet for a time, but that didn't faze Jareth. He was perfectly content in waiting her out; the potential reward for his patience would be well worth the effort. "It hurt." She said lowly. 

"Was pain all that you experienced?" He studied her, prepared to throw away the crop if she would not enjoy it.

"....No." She spoke so quietly that any other man would have been unable to hear. But Jareth was no ordinary man.

"What more than that?" He sat beside her, setting aside the crop on the bedside table. Jareth gathered Sarah's hair and began plaiting it, the motion meant to soothe and relax her.

"It hurt...but I liked it. Even as I objected….I-I wanted... _ more _ ." As she spoke, Jareth finished with her hair and tied it off before draping it around her shoulder to dangle between her breasts.

"There is nothing shameful in that, Sarah mine. You enjoy a little pain; many creatures do. Others prefer giving it."

"Like you?" She whispered.

"While I have experienced both, my tastes do tend to lean towards giving than receiving, yes." He gripped her chin, "But I never allow one without the other. I'm not a sadist, precious; merely a man who likes to have fun with his partner."

"So, all the talk about punishing me...that was your version of foreplay?"

He brushed their lips together for the first time, relishing in the feel of her mouth against his own. "You could say that." He murmured a breath away from her lips. "I aim to drive you wild, pet. Wild and wet and aching for me. Desperate and mewling and needy for my body to join with your own. You gave me one night, Sarah; I have no intention of wasting it."

Sarah inhaled deeply, before exhaling and closing her eyes. "All right, then." She opened them and met his with a challenging smile. "Do your worst, Goblin King." She dared.

" _ Yes _ , precious." He hissed, grabbing the crop and standing. "I believe fifteen is a reasonable number to begin with."

"You already gave me two!" Sarah argued and Jareth laughed.

"Bargaining, Sarah? Ordinarily that would add to the total, but as this is your first time and I am feeling rather benevolent...I shall allow the first two to count. So now you owe me thirteen."

"And you owe me three hours." She reminded him cheekily.

"Careful, pet; that was bordering on insolence." He warned. "Besides," he continued, " _ you _ were the one who believed my Labyrinth was a 'piece of cake'. I merely sought to make it a challenge worthy of such arrogance."

" _ You- _ " Swish, smack! " _ Ah _ ! I wasn't  _ ready _ !"

"Precious, we could spend hours debating, or we could proceed with our evening. I, for one, am eager to begin. And really, Sarah, you look quite fetching with my mark on you. Imagine twelve more." Jareth said sensually.

Sarah bit her lip to contain the strangled moan that threatened to escape. He grinned wickedly, knowing his beautiful prey was right where she belonged.....now he only had to show  _ her _ .

_ And this time.....Jareth would win.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah still has a few misgivings, but Jareth is nothing if not persuasive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so long since I updated a fic and this has been sitting collecting dust. Hoping that updating this will jumpstart my other fics lol.
> 
> This chapter is unbetad but I may go back and edit here or there later.

How positively delightful-Sarah's skin was already displaying such delicious hues. Really, the woman was vibrant in color...and Jareth had always coveted such dazzling things. 

Ruby cheeks, chrome diopside eyes, skin that would make a diamond weep for how flawless it was...and a bottom that reminded him of opals for how the color could change depending on the view of the gem. And Jareth was nothing if not thorough-he intended on seeing just how many colors his Sarah's enticing derriere could turn. (Within reason of course; he was not a sadist and had no desire to inflict permanent damage upon such a precious jewel).

Truly, she was a wonder to the senses, and his eyes were definitely enjoying the gift she was presenting. The mortal realm had no idea what he had stolen from them...those ignorant fools. How they did not worship the ground this infuriating temptress walked on, he would never understand. Sarah... _ his _ Sarah, was a Queen; practically a goddess that unknowingly deigned to walk amongst the pitiful wretches that considered themselves her equal.

A muffled moan reached Jareth's ears, and he had to turn his head slightly so the object of his desire did not see the grin tugging at his mouth. "Now, Sarah." He tsked lowly. "I had thought that the Champion of my Labyrinth would have better manners than this." 

It was such a shame they found themselves in this unfortunate stalemate. True, he was more than capable of reordering time so that any time lost would be regained, but Jareth was impatient. Years of wanting and a burning need and he FINALLY has Sarah in his grasp and the silly little chit was making things difficult. 

He had had to gag his gorgeous companion when she tried to argue against her punishment some more. Jareth had withdrawn from her side, leaning against the wall in silence as his eyes devoured the sight of her struggles.  _ Really _ , from all the whining and protesting, you would think the girl had never been...spanked...before. At that thought his eyes narrowed on her back.

"Sarah." Hearing the seriousness in his voice, she finally stilled. Turning her head, their eyes met. "Pet," Jareth made certain his voice was calm-it would not do to upset her further, "Sarah, have you ever been spanked before?"

Ah...she was trying to avoid his eyes. Well...the lack of correction from her parents certainly shined a light on her time as a Runner. "Do you hate this?" He hadn't thought she did, but perhaps Sarah's earlier bravado was simply a false front. It certainly wouldn't be the first time the girl had tried to fool the Goblin King.

Sarah shook her head firmly, turning her wrists so that she clasped the scarves that bound her. There was no falsehood in the steel of her eyes. Very well, then. "Are you...nervous still?" He asked, cocking his head as he reached out to caress her cheek gently.

Ahhhhhhh…..touching her was such a delight. And it was so gratifying to see evidence that he was not the only one affected by the connection-Sarah shivered a little beneath his touch with blown eyes that were heavy with passion.  _ Breathtaking _ . "Sarah?" He reminded. After a moment, she nodded. 

"I see." Jareth hummed. "Perhaps...a bargain?" How amusing-the lust marred by wariness. His future queen was no fool when it came to the Fae; she would be hesitant of any deal he would attempt to make here. Such a clever girl.

"Wa Bagan?" She garbled suspiciously. 

The things Jareth did for this woman. It was proving to be positively exhausting to live up to her expectations, but it would all be worth it.  _ She _ was worth it...even the potential blue balls Sarah was certain to inflict him with (although _ that _ was nothing new) would be worth it.

"Trust me." Jareth tried not to flinch at the surprise in Sarah's eyes. Was he not proving that she could? And why, by the gods, did he even care? Ugh, this  _ woman _ ! He cleared his throat, exhaling through his nose sharply. "Trust me, Sarah. For tonight...trust that I know what I am doing."

He tapped the scarf around her right hand. "Does this hurt you?" Jareth asked. Sarah shook her head. His fingers danced around the gag, a beautiful green ball that filled her mouth nicely and stretched her lips without causing drool to fall. (Magic certainly had its perks.) He quirked an inquisitive eyebrow as she read the silent question in his eyes. At her head shaking, he moved down until he hovered over the slight reddening of her bottom.

"And this?" Jareth murmured. Sarah hesitated, and he felt tension flow from his body when she finally shook her head. "Do you think that I would cause you lasting physical pain, precious?"  _ That I would be the monster you still so very clearly see me as?  _ "That I would leave you unsatisfied or broken?"  _ That I would ever truly hurt you? _ "Ah, Sarah. Do you still think so little of me?"

Damn. Jareth had not meant to reveal so much of himself. Those wild eyes gazed at him in shock, and...was that  _ pity _ ? Damn her-he didn't need her pity! Jareth bared his teeth, his face twisting into an inhuman mask. "How long must I be seen as the villain of your tale?" He spat, jerking away.

Suddenly her hands were there-ah, so she discovered that it was possible to slip from the scarves if she  _ wished _ it-and Jareth found his face cradled between Sarah's unyielding grasp. The gag he waved away angrily, his gloves appearing on the nightstand. Such weakness, and all for a mortal. Even if it  _ was _ his Sarah. Blessed gods, but he was a fool. Such a fool...just for her.

"I'm sorry." Jareth froze. An apology? What on earth for? "This is...new for me." Sarah continued hesitantly. "I have enjoyed it so far, but I don't know how my body will handle that pain when I have never experienced it….and with a riding crop, no less."

Her confession softened him. "I'm not a sadist, precious. I don't want you to suffer." Jareth took a hand and kissed it, healing away the mark the scarf had left behind before repeating the action with her other wrist. "You were right, you know." He whispered.

"About what?"

"'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'" He nipped at the increase of her pulse he felt beneath the skin. "That can have sexual meaning...a dominant is as beholden to the submissive as the submissive to the dominant."

Sarah looked affronted. "I'm not submissive!" She argued, trying to tug her arms away. 

Jareth surprised both of them by guffawing, mirth overtaking and causing him to tilt his head back to release the almost braying laughter. "Oh, precious," he wheezed, "how naive you are, my love. Forgive me...I had nearly forgotten."

Wiping tears from his eyes, Jareth turned and felt the manic joy die a little within him over the hurt on Sarah's face. Hurt and...humiliation sparked within her upset eyes. "You're laughing at me...always  _ mocking _ me, aren't you, Goblin King?" She said bitterly.

Jareth lunged for her, trapping Sarah underneath him on the bed before grabbing her wrists and pinning them above that beautifully thick head of hers so she wouldn't be tempted to do something foolish...like attempt to gouge his eyes out with her claws.

"You seem to be misunderstanding me again, Sarah." He observed. "But I do apologize for any pain I may have inadvertently caused you for laughing." Keeping her straining wrists pinned with one hand, he cupped her face with the other, stroking the soft skin of her cheek gently. "There is no shame in being submissive to me, darling. It does not denote any weakness on your part, but rather a strength that humbles any honored enough to bear witness."

Her mouth screwed into a sneer, although panic still lurked within those cruel, cruel eyes. " _ You have no-"  _

_No_. Not those _blasted_ , thrice-cursed _words_. Jareth's hand slipped over her mouth to trap the rest before they released into the air. "I am well aware of what you are about to say, pet." He hissed before forcing himself to calm. "You are right, though. In this...I  _ am _ powerless before you."

Sarah's eyes, which had been narrowed with righteous fury, widened in shock. Her body stopped thrashing and he removed his hand to hear what she had to say; bringing it back up to trace her features absentmindedly with his fingers.

"It doesn't feel like you are….powerless, I mean." She remarked, pointedly indicating their positions: Sarah naked and trapped, Jareth clothed and holding her prisoner.

"Very true. But in all of this, in everything we have done this evening…." He leaned in to purr into her ear, " _ Not once have you said my name _ ." Such gratification swept through his body at feeling her shiver beneath him.

"I-"

"I told you, did I not?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he pulled away to stare into her eyes solemnly. "All you had to do was speak my name, and we would cease."

"I remember." Sarah whispered. Ahhhh, her perfect breasts were heaving slightly with each tremulous breath she drew into her body. And...oh? Her nipples were hardening... _ naughty _ girl.

"Do you believe yourself to be in any danger? Enough for you to speak and end our night here?"  Jareth trailed a finger down, smirking at how her breathing began to accelerate slightly as he got nearer to his target. "Do you wish to say my name,  _ Sarah _ ?" He drawled, tracing the top of her breast with the tip of his finger.

"I-I don't-" She panted, straining to arch into his hand. Jareth was not above playing dirty against his beloved if it meant drawing her out of that stubborn little head of hers. Where before he had hovered enough that he was not touching her body, now he lowered himself so that his crotch pressed against her core.

"Do you feel a lack of control, sweet? That tingling sensation that dwells within the breast-a fizzy, _terrifying_ feeling of both excitement and dread?" The nod given in reply was almost involuntary, but Sarah's eyes cleared a bit when she realized what she had acknowledged. Jareth allowed a soft grin to tug at his lips, drawing her attention to his mouth as he licked his lips sensually.

"That feeling? That wonderful, disastrous feeling that lurks beneath your skin will feel positively orgasmic when you release it-only allow yourself to let go and surrender to that dark urge, Sarah." He beckoned. "When a person submits to another, and allows their desires to be placed in someone else's hands...it can be...so... _freeing_." Jareth rocked their hips together, careful not to allow too much pressure against his beloved; certain that she would explode from the sensation and not _quite_ ready for her to succumb.

Still, _what_ a delicious moan she gave-completely captivating in its neediness. Those crystalline eyes clouded with lust and utter want for him...oh, darling. How could he ever let her go? "Would you like to hear my bargain now, precious? I told you what I desire-your trust for this evening." He thumbed at Sarah's breast, taking her nipple and testing the sensitivity of the nub. Judging by the groan she gave, the answer was quite a bit. Simply  _ marvelous _ .

"You're not- _ ohhhh _ -fighting  _ fair _ ." She whined. True enough-Jareth ceased his playing, but kept his hand on her flesh, not keen to quit his exploration completely.

"I told you what I wanted, Sarah." He murmured. "But you never allowed me the opportunity to tell you what I shall offer in return." 

"Let me guess." She panted mockingly. "My dreams?" He pinched her nub, firmly enough to cause her to jerk as if shot by lightning. How he loved to discover these reactions from her...and how he hoped to continue to do so. In this, forever really  _ wasn't _ long at all…

Jareth cleared his throat. "In the interest of...fairness…" he ignored her scoff, "I would return what was once taken."

"I already have Toby." Sarah argued, her brow furrowed in confusion. Her words came slowly, as if she were drunk...which in a way, Jareth supposed she was. It did not make that primal satisfaction diminish, however. Yet, a correction must be made, even in this inebriated state of hers.

"Firstly, young Tobias wasn't  _ taken _ , he was  _ wished away. _ " Jareth pointed out, ignoring her answering scowl. Sarah was slipping away from the edge of her climax again as she fought to focus on their conversation. Truly, Jareth was beginning to lose track of how many times he had denied her. How cruel....how perfect. "Secondly, were you not the one to argue that you were owed for the three hours lost in my Labyrinth?"

"And what is three hours worth to you?" She asked with suspicion dripping from every word that fell from those lush lips. He stroked the skin on her wrists where Sarah was pinned as a reward for her civility, soothing any aches in her arms from the forced position.

"Myself." He said easily. What he was about to offer her was madness, but something told Jareth that the gamble would pay off.

"I don't follow." Suspicious _and_ confused, but more alert. Interested. The odds were stacked against her, and Jareth was ready to draw her further into his web. Sometimes, a pawn must be sacrificed to take the queen. And there were worse ways to spend three hours then under...or perhaps over...his future bride.

"Place yourself in my very capable hands for the rest of this evening; with no further argument unless if I go too far, in which case you will say my name and we shall cease playing. And in return, I will offer myself to you for three hours." The words stuck a little in his throat-he did not particularly relish the thought of giving up any sort of power for so long, but needs must.

" _ What _ ?" It really  _ was _ so amusing to see her so gobsmacked. Those eyes widening, that mouth parting. Both bulging, if he were honest. In any other, perhaps unattractive. But for her, _oh_...for his Sarah...

"Yes, precious. I'll be yours for three whole hours." Jareth returned to toying with her areola, keeping his eyes lazily fixed on Sarah's. "I will be your humble slave, subject to your every desire...within reason, of course."

"Why would I agree to that?" Sarah demanded. "I would have to give you an entire night-you would only be giving me three hours!" To her, it probably was a ridiculous bargain...but if she only knew the _power_ that would reside within those delicate fingers...

"True. But you could do far more damage to me than I you, pet. You toppled a kingdom and turned my world upside down in ten hours in order to retrieve your brother, and that was while being distracted by my Labyrinth. I truly shudder at having such maniacal and mercurial plottings focused solely on me for  _ one _ hour...let alone  _ three _ ." He shuddered comically, trusting that she would never understand how true his words were. After all...he never lied. Especially not to her. Never to Sarah.

Sarah pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. "Do I frighten you that badly?" She smirked. He swooped and pecked those twisted lips lightly, barely allowing himself a taste before retreating.

"You terrify me. You hold such power within you, darling...in your smile alone there is enough to ruin Kings and enslave kingdoms." His honesty pleased her, if the blush was any indication. A few words of truth here or there and she was putty within his hands. One day he would teach her, educate her on the ways of the Fae; but there was a certain sweetness in her innocence. And Jareth was greedy-he wanted to taste that purity for just a while longer before it must be lost.

"Three hours." She mused. Such a bittersweet feeling triumph was turning out to be. Three hours under her power might prove to be an absolute  _ nightmare _ ...but if Jareth played his hand right, he could pull strings to twist the event to his liking. It was all about manipulation, and unfortunately for his darling Sarah, he had been playing this game for far longer than she.

"The night slips from us, darling. What say you?" 

"....I accept….on two conditions." She said. "I don't want to be gagged-I don't know how I would be able to say your name otherwise."

Jareth interrupted her gently. "Quite right, pet; forgive me. If you had spoken my name, even gagged, I would have known. But you did not have that knowledge. I have no issue with your luscious mouth free-it allows me to hear your lovely moans unencumbered. But I also appreciate the sound of muffled pleasure as well, so I do hope we may revisit the issue later...if you so choose?"

How lovely to watch the blush travel down to her neck. "Maybe." She allowed. Oh, precious. He looked forward to turning that "maybe" into a demanding and enthusiastic "yes". Ignorant of his inner scheming, Sarah added, "The second condition is that I don't want the riding crop." 

Not surprising, but perhaps negotiable in future rendezvous. "May I use my hand? I was serious in my desire to see my mark on you, pet. And my hand would be so... _ personal _ ." Jareth pressed against her core again to show how he felt about the idea.

Sarah squirmed a little. "Not too hard." She finally squeaked before coughing and repeating herself. 

With a smile he nodded. "I give you my word."

She sighed. "I'll most definitely regret this...but...okay, it's a deal."

" _ Excellent _ , precious. Let's begin."

Now that the crop was currently out of the question, Jareth preferred a more...intimate positioning for spanking with his hand. To be honest, he could never decide which he liked more-the crop striking against the flesh with precise and teasing marks, or his hand gripping and striking the flesh to feel as it  _ burned _ beneath his attentions.

Jareth transported them to a chair he had facing the fireplace. He left Sarah unbound, but she was still naked whereas he remained clothed. (Hopefully not for much longer, but this was all for Sarah's benefit.) 

"I trust that you will keep your hands to yourself?" He checked, stroking the flesh of her bottom. She clenched her jaw and nodded. Jareth had to stifle a laugh-it was as if the poor girl was preparing herself to go into battle.

"Shall I distract you?" He mused. Her head tilted towards him, the braids he had woven sliding across her skin.

"You're about to spank me. Isn't that distraction enough?" She asked wryly.

Jareth hummed. "Perhaps I should tell you a story….a fantasy, if you will." His fingers kneaded the flesh and danced across her skin, playing so that she never knew what he would do next. 

"I've thought about us, you know. In my castle….in this room...even here, before the fire. In my darker moments, the ones where sin and desire meet, I'm afraid that we are very naughty, pet. Sometimes I am not always what you would consider  _ fair _ ...but the fantasies I have of us are so delicious, I hope you understand why I cannot resist."

While he had been speaking, the tension had lessened in Sarah's body until he disturbed the peace with a quick snap of his hand against her ass. She jerked, mouth opening to berate him, until he slipped a hand between her folds and stroked.

"In one such daydream, I picture us here." He continued, alternating between that glorious rear and tantalizing pussy, a primal satisfaction stirring within at the way she whined when he drew away. "I would be resting before the fire after an exhausting day of dealing with goblin disputes, and you would be kneeling before me on the ground between my feet."

At her indignant huff, he slapped again, before rubbing the skin as he  _ had _ struck a little bit harder than intended. "Easy, darling. It  _ is _ just a fantasy. And you haven't even heard the best part!" Here Jareth smirked wickedly at Sarah's back, delighted that she would be forced to hear this.

"You would have put on your gifts from me for our time together: golden cuffs around your wrists and ankles; heavy enough to alert you to their presence, but light enough to not hinder any movement...perhaps accompanied by delicate clamps and chains that would swing from those glorious breasts of yours. With such sensitive nipples, it would be a crime not to explore that line between pleasure and pain."

Jareth wanted to laugh-as much as Sarah would protest this, her body could not lie-she was  _ dripping  _ at the picture he was painting. Now was the time-slap! Ahh...listen to that  _ moan _ .  _ He had her now _ . "Perhaps another clamp on your clit, connected to those nipples. The chain binding them could be short or long...depending on my mood. If you were being punished, a shorter chain would pinch and pull and remind you of my authority over your body. A longer chain would show my benevolence, but still have you panting for release."

The fluid was pooling on his fingers. Seems she was very much for the idea…. _ good _ . 

Smack!  _ Groan _ .

"But I believe my favorite gift to you would be nestled around that delicate pale neck of yours: a gold collar adorned with precious gems that sparkle and gleam in the light. A symbol that you are  _ mine  _ and that you allow yourself to be used for  _ my _ pleasure."

Spank! A longer moan this time. Heavy panting. Squirming. Excellent…. _ Yesssss, Sarah _ . Not long now-she had been so close to release before he had interrupted her earlier, and dancing along the edge since then. It would be better to have her reach a quick completion now, so that he could continue with his plan...

"Depending on the day, I would either have your arms bound securely behind your back, or you would have them resting on your knees like the  _ good girl _ I have trained you to be. Perhaps if you had been a brat that day, I would have that smart mouth gagged with a ring to force it open for me. Perhaps not. Maybe you would behave and be willing all on your own. But either way, precious...my cock would be taken into your mouth and you would be working it over with that skillful tongue of yours, worshiping your king's impressive member as the dutiful subject you are."

Jareth could see she was close. In truth, he was hard as a rock, himself. Just one more slap should do it...with one hand he pressed against her clit while the other cracked her rear, holding himself in check with every ounce of self control he possessed as Sarah climaxed heavily in his lap with a harsh cry that echoed throughout the room. (Part of him hoped that his denizens could hear as well-the sound of their future queen one step closer to being  _ his. _ )

"Holy….holy  _ shit _ ." She breathed finally, looking thoroughly worn out. Now that wouldn't do-the night was still young, after all.

He chuckled. "How wonderfully responsive you are, precious. I'm impressed with you." Jareth rubbed where he had spanked, satisfied at how the skin was beginning to pinken from where he had struck. "Only six more to go."

Sarah froze. "That was only six?!?" She blurted.

Jareth  _ did _ laugh, then. "And what a delicious six it was. Shall we see if I can make you climax in three hits this time?" She practically  _ whimpered _ at the thought. Poor girl. Jareth honestly couldn't wait. There were more fantasies to explore, after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I say Poor Sarah? Or nah? Either way....I am sure she is gonna have an interesting rest of her night!

**Author's Note:**

> So lately I have been in a bit of a writing slump. The muse has been absent and I have been struggling to pick back up where I left off with my other fics. It was easy to post this, as I had already written most of it.
> 
> This WAS intended as a one shot, but I think I will have it as a short multi chapter story. No idea when I will get to it, but it will happen eventually!
> 
> ALSO: I don't really like my title, but had to put something so I could publish it. Any suggestions for a change?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!
> 
> 😘


End file.
